


Alone, Fair Maid?

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Lily teases Claire a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone, Fair Maid?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/gifts).



“Something wrong, Claire?”

Lily smiles even as she drops into pace beside Claire, the two barely peddling as they coasted down the road, Lily well aware her own pace could be matched by anyone. 

“You seem a little… distracted.”

“No… I’m fine… just wondering how exactly I’m supposed to explain to Ms. Brindsley just what I caught you doing…”

“Flirting? Did someone feel left out?”

Lily’s smirk is teasing even as she picks up her pace, forcing Claire to chase her. 

“Besides, Mam would never believe you…”

“She would…”

“No.”

Lily laughs. 

“I’m too cute to do that….”

Claire sighs, rolling her eyes.

“It was more than flirting…”

“Oh come on, like you didn’t think about it at least once…”

“Well…”

Claire falls silent, blushing slightly. Lily laughs. 

“You see, she’s impossible not to at least think about… besides, it could have been you just as easy…”

Claire wobbles then and Lily laughs, pulling the girl’s bicycle a little more upright. 

“Hey, no falling, I don’t want to have to scrape you off the road…”


End file.
